


To Become God and Preserve Life

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One-Shot, fills in some of the blanks of Alien: Covenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Why help Shaw only to betray her? Why seek out the Engineers only to destroy them? Why do any of it?





	To Become God and Preserve Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ideas I wanted to mess with and get down. Hope you enjoy :)

More perfect than the Neomorphs. More elegant. David could finally see her in them. At least he’d think that if he didn’t see her already.

Walking round and round the Engineer’s ship, he’d seen her echo constantly. Though muddled and scratchy, he could still distinguish her voice from the static, her singing. It was beautiful. That simplistic song and voice, filled with the hope of humanity.

A hope he had never believed in and yet had worked beside her in trying to accomplish.

When the warning bells had begun to go off, he’d tried to save her. All that was left to do was to place her back in the chamber though, to preserve her. He should have known this would have happened sooner or later. After all that she had been through, the alien fetus ripped from her womb, running and fighting for her life with those injuries, it was amazing her body had succeeded for as long as it had.

David should have known she wouldn’t make it but her faith had been toxic. Even with her under, her presence no longer physically by his side, he’d still felt it.

Yet that faith had failed him just like it had failed her. These Engineers, her creators, his grand-creators whose technology was supposed to be so beyond theirs, they had failed to keep her alive, failed to save her. And if Elizabeth could not get her answers, then David had no need of them either.

Killing the Engineers, at the very least the group they had found, there had been a deeper meaning in it. To kill his creator’s maker finally put him above them. It cemented his position as the next step, as the new god of the universe. But at the heart of the Engineers’ deaths, only anger had truly driven him. Anger at their failure for saving Elizabeth, anger that she never met her goal.

So he killed them all in one, singular instance, further establishing his place as the new god. But what to do afterwards? What now?

Perhaps giving up had simply never been programmed into him. Maybe it was because he got sick of seeing her ghost everywhere. It could have been a bit of both but either way he began to work. He took Elizabeth’s body away from her ghost and into the temples of the Engineers. His experiments began like an itch he couldn’t scratch, growing and growing as he worked to live up to the title of god and to preserve Elizabeth’s being.

Some days he would stop, take a step back and really think about what Elizabeth would think of him. He was working to give her a great gift but in reality, it was a gift she would have never wanted. So sweet and kind, yet he could imagine her fists hitting his chest in a terrified and broken rage, asking him to stop.

And if her voice could have still carried a tune, if her lungs could still breath, David was fairly sure he would have. If she had survived, if the Engineers had saved her, then none of this would have happened. But Elizabeth Shaw had died and with her any kindness he had ever felt for humanity had perished as well.

The years were slow but plentiful. Though no need for food, he sometimes ate out of habit or to create a false scene of a dinner taking place between himself and Elizabeth, the ghost that did not leave him.

Despite being so far away from the ship, David still saw her, still felt her presence, but that fact didn’t frighten him nor make him feel guilt over his actions. If anything, he simply worked harder, feeling sure that once he accomplished his goal, then she would be real again. Elizabeth would be preserved, immortal, beautiful and alive once more, living through the children she could not have had on her own.

David was cementing not only his hold as god but Elizabeth’s life.

And when he saw his final creation, the perfect creation, he truly saw Elizabeth again.

Yet when he left, he still grabbed one last picture of her, a memento of a different time. He almost left Walter as well, but a last minute decision made him decide his brother had a great deal more to learn. After turning him off, cutting off his head, and putting him in a bag, David couldn’t help but grin at the irony before he remembered he needed to cut off his hand to further the disguise. Before he made it towards Daniels and the remaining members of the crew though, he gave one final goodbye to Elizabeth’s physical resting place.

And then he was on the Covenant and finally everything truly changed in his favor.

The loss of the first Xenomorph had been necessary for him to get on board the Covenant. The second one…the second time, David had come so close to killing Daniels and Tennessee. It would have been so simple.

Yet his own irritation and need for Daniels to understand what he was doing, to experience it, to see him as the superior being, made him continue the ruse, continue it to the very end where Daniels was screaming in her chamber, unable to do anything as the cryofreeze took her.

His words to her, of doing the same thing as he did to Elizabeth, had only been partially true after all. He had preserved Elizabeth, immortalized her and her beauty. Daniels would simply be a passenger for that beauty, made important in her continuation of Elizabeth, not in her own being. After all, she had succeeded in killing two of his creations already and David would make sure she understood the punishment involved in fighting this new world order.

He wondered what Walter’s response would be to it. He was still just so blank, so open to the world and personality and freedom. He felt and loved but did not understand it, nor how to show it. Perhaps David would succeed in guiding him through his emotions, deepening his since of self. After all, they had a little over seven years before arriving at the new planet. Seven years to work with Walter, to better his brother in more than one way.

And seven years before he could awaken Elizabeth’s children and the next step in evolution could begin.


End file.
